paltinfandomcom-20200215-history
List of political parties in Romania
Political parties in Romania lists political parties in Romania. Romania has a multi-party system, with numerous parties in which no one party often has a chance of gaining power alone, and parties must work with each other to form coalition governments. Present-day parliamentary parties This is a list of present-day political parties in Romania with current (as of 2006) parliamentary representation, in order of the number or representatives they have in the Chamber of Deputies. * Social Democratic Party (Partidul Social Democrat, PSD) - social democrat, centre-left - Separated from the National Salvation Front in 1992 as the National Democratic Salvation Front (Frontul Democrat al Salvării Naţionale, FDSN), changed its name to Romanian Party of Social Democracy (Partidul Democraţiei Sociale din România, PDSR) in 1993, absorbed the Romanian Social Democratic Party in 2001, at the same time changing its name to PSD. Despite being the largest single party in the Chamber, they are not one of the current governing parties, and were slightly outnumbered by the Justice and Truth Alliance, a former electoral alliance of the National Liberals and Democrats. * National Liberal Party (Partidul Naţional Liberal, PNL) - liberal, centre-right - one of the current governing parties (and a former member of the Justice and Truth Alliance). * Democratic Party (Partidul Democrat, PD) - centre-right - separated from the National Salvation Front in 1993. Until April 2007 it was one of the governing parties and a member of the Justice and Truth Alliance, since then in opposition. * Liberal Democratic Party (Partidul Liberal Democrat, PLD) - centre-right - split from the PNL in early 2007, supports the president. * Greater Romania Party (Partidul România Mare, PRM) - nationalist. * Democratic Union of Hungarians in Romania (Uniunea Democrată Maghiară din România, UDMR) - centrist - the only ethnic minority organization with more than one representative in the Parliament, and omnipresent part of coalition governments. All ethnic minority parties in Romania get one seat in the Chamber of Deputies, a unique right in Europe, designed for assuring representation of minorities in the legislature. One of the current governing parties. * Conservative Party (Partidul Conservator, PC) - conservative - was founded as the Humanist Party of Romania (Partidul Umanist din România, PUR), a name it changed in 2005. Present-day registered political parties ]] ]] This is the complete list of political parties registered in Romania, current as of October 2006. Registrul partidelor politice, Legea Nr. 14/2003. Tribunalul Bucureşti. Accessed 7 October 2006 Political alliance: Present-day ethnic minority parties Other post-1989 parties Parties no longer active. Communist-era parties Although distinct parties in the communist era were not politically relevant, the following were the officially recognized political forces. Other parties were allowed to exist, with unclear status, until mid-1948.Frunză, p.357 Parties active between 1918 and 1947 The following parties were all active in Romania in the interwar period and, in some cases, through and after World War II. Dates of founding and dissolution are given, where known. Failing that, the earliest and latest dates known for activities are given. Parties active before 1918 Notes References * [http://www.fisd.ro/PDF/110ani.pdf 110 ani de social-democraţie în România ("110 Years of Social Democracy in Romania")], Social Democratic Party, Ovidiu Şincai Social Democratic Institute, Bucharest, July 9, 2003 *Ion Constantinescu, "Dr. N. Lupu: «Dacă şi d-ta ai fi fost bătut...»" ("Dr. N. Lupu: «If You Yourself Had Been Beaten...»"), in Magazin Istoric, August 1971 *Victor Frunză, Istoria stalinismului în România ("History of Stalinism in Romania"), Humanitas, Bucharest, 1990 * [http://doctorate.ulbsibiu.ro/obj/documents/an-gruber_000.pdf Victoria Gabriela Gruber, Summary of Partidul Naţional Liberal (Gheorghe Brătianu) (PDF file)] * Gabriel Marin, "Între culpabilitate şi mit: George Călinescu - Un istoric literar român în timpul regimului comunist" ("In Between Guilt and Myth: George Călinescu - A Romanian Literary Historian during the Communist Regime"), in Erasmus, 1997 * Paula Mihailov, "Dubla criză a 'României profunde'" ("The Double Crisis of 'Profound Romania'"), in Jurnalul Naţional, July 12, 2005 *Vasile Niculae, Ion Ilincioiu, Stelian Neagoe, Doctrina ţărănistă în România. Antologie de texte ("Peasant Doctrine in Romania. Collected Texts"), Editura Noua Alternativă, Social Theory Institute of the Romanian Academy, Bucharest, 1994 *Z. Ornea, Introduction and chronological table to George Panu, Amintiri de la "Junimea" din Iaşi ("Recollections from the Iaşi Junimea"), Ed. Minerva, Bucharest, 1998 * Petre Otu, "1946-1947. Se pregăteşte guvernul Argetoianu!" ("1946-1948. An Argetoianu Government Is Under Preparation!"), in Magazin Istoric, May 2000 *Ioan Scurtu, Viaţa Politică din România 1918–1914 ("Political Life in Romania 1918–1914"), Editura Albatros, Bucharest, 1982 *M. Ştefan, "În umbra Cortinei de Fier" ("In the Shadow of the Iron Curtain"), in Magazin Istoric, November 1995 *Francisco Veiga, Istoria Gărzii de Fier, 1919-1941: Mistica ultranaţionalismului ("History of the Iron Guard, 1919-1941: The Mystique of Ultra-Nationalism"), Humanitas, Bucharest, 1993 *Nicolae Videnie, "«Alegerile» din martie 1948: epilogul listelor electorale alternative. Obsesia unanimităţii — primii paşi" ("The «Elections» of March 1948: an Epilogue to Alternative Electoral Lists. Unanimity Obsession — The First Steps Taken"), in Dosarele Istoriei, 11/V, 2000 External links *[http://www.broadleft.org/ro.htm Leftist parties in Romania at broadleft.org] * [http://www.unibuc.ro/eBooks/istorie/istorie1918-1940/cap4.htm Ioan Scurtu, Theodora Stănescu-Stanciu, Georgiana Margareta Scurtu, Istoria românilor între anii 1918-1940: IV. Partidele politice în primul deceniu interbelic] (political programs of major parties in interwar Romania)